Colors of a Rose
by EdwardC.-RPattzluver343
Summary: Serenity and Endymion have been forced apart due to political matters between the Earth and Moon kingdoms. So on Serenity's birthday, Endymion decides to pay her a secret visit in her bedchamber with a few presents. I suck at summaries, but it's a good "lemon-filled" story. You have been warned.


**READ ALL ABOUT IT! READ ALL ABOUT IT! I AM NOT DEAD. I AM NOT DEAD! LOL XD**

**My first fanfic in months, so sorry it's not a chapter to any of my other fics, but with life, college, and work, I've been very uninspired to write anything unfortunately. But I wanted to try it again with a different fandom and see what happens,**

**This Sailor Moon story takes place during the Silver Millennium when Endymion decides to "spend the night" (wink) with Serenity after being parted for months. I personally always thought (at least in the 90's anime and the manga) Serenity and Endymion's love was a lot more "open" because it always seemed like from what little we see of them that they would have a more physical relationship than Usagi and Mamoru. **

**But anyway, again this is my first story in awhile, so I apologize if it sucks, and please review 'cause I may do one with Usagi and Mamoru at some point. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, JUST THE STORY **

Serenity sighed for umpteenth time that day as she lay in her bed _trying _to fall asleep. Today was her birthday and she had been in this state of misery through the whole celebration and none of the guests knew why. However her mother and all eight of her Senshi were no fools; they knew why. It was the Prince of Earth, formally known as Prince Endymion. Some time ago, all connections between the Earth and Moon Kingdoms had been severed due to political complications, and that had crushed the young princess. Her Senshi couldn't even count the number of times they caught her, either on her balcony or in the garden, staring up at the blue planet sobbing her eyes out. Their own sense of dread only grew when they saw that not even her birthday would cheer her up.

As she shifted to her other side on the bed, she caught a strong whiff of something, and the scent only seemed to intensify with each passing second. She reached in front of her and her fingers brushed against an array of soft petals, reaching behind her; she could feel those same petals that she swore weren't there before. She sat up and switched on a light to find her big bed blanketed in the Earth flower she had grown to love. What was once completely white was now painted in reds, blues, golds, oranges, purples, and pinks.

"Sorry I'm late Princess." A voice in the still darkened area of the room said. It was a voice that Serenity knew all too well.

As Endymion stepped into the light, Serenity jumped out of the bed, ran into his arms, and kissed him as if she was breathing in a gasp of fresh air for the first time in months. All too soon though, they had to break apart, but refused to leave the other's arms; so Serenity took refuge in the crook of his neck placing soft kisses on his jugular, while he ran his face through her silky silver hair.

"I've missed you so much." She murmured as a few stray tears streamed onto his neck.

He stroked her back. "It's been just as painful for me My Sweet." He lifted her into his arms and carried her back to the rose-covered bed.

"I'm so happy you're here." She said as he placed her back down.

He crawled on top of her, careful as to not crush her underneath his armor. "As am I Love."

"How did you come here?"

He smirked. "My generals were getting annoyed with my constant moping, so they decided to look for a blind spot in the transportation system. And since today is your birthday, we'd thought it'd be perfect to try it.

She smiled, "Well send my utmost gratitude to them. And I love my presents." She pulled a familiar red rose and another lavender one. "I never knew roses came in so many different colors."

"Oh I will, but this is only part of your gift." She opened her mouth, but Endymion produced a white rose in his hand and held it against her lips to shush her. "Did you know that each color has a different meaning to it?"

She shook her head.

"Would you like me to tell you?" He asked teasingly.

She nodded enthusiastically.

He pulled the red rose from her hand. "Red stands for passion and beauty, but in proverbial terms means-" he took the white rose from her lips- "'I love you'." And he brushed his lips against hers before placing the rose down and took the lavender one. "Lavender stands for 'Enchantment', but not necessarily in the magical sense. It also means 'Love at First Sight'." He brushed the petals across her cheeks. "Just like me when I saw you for the first time." He turned his attention to the white rose. "White stands for innocence and purity, but also 'I am Worthy of You', something I never thought I was of such goddess." He pulled a pink rose from the assortment. "So 'Thank You' for-" he retrieved the red rose, "'Loving' me".

Serenity was so overwhelmed with his proclamation that all she could think to do was lock her hands around his neck and lock her lips with his once more. She didn't know how much time had passed, nor did she care. Endymion was _there _and she had no intention of letting him leave soon.

When they finally broke apart, he went back to explaining the meaning of each rose and Serenity made sure to memorize every one:

Red(s): Love and beauty (I love you)

Lavender: Enchantment (Love at first sight)

White: Innocence and Purity (I am worthy of you)

Pink(s): Appreciation, grace, and perfect happiness (Thank you)

Yellow: Joy, (Remember me), and (I care)

Yellow with red tip: Friendship and/or falling in love

Orange: Desire, enthusiasm, and fascination

Peach: Gratitude, sincerity, (Let's get together)

Pale Peach: Modesty

Coral: Desire

Blue: Unattainable, or impossible

Red/White: Unity

Endymion explained that roses can also come in black, but didn't bring any because he had no intention of either dying or leaving anytime soon.

"I sure hope not." She said half-threatening, and half-teasingly.

He laughed and brushed his lips against hers and kept kissing his way towards her ear before letting a few of his own tears fall. "I would face Death a thousand times if it meant I could see you for even the smallest of moments."

She held him as tight as she could. "Endy, you know I would do the same for you."

He shot up so he looking right into her eyes, gripping both sides of her face. "No Love." He put his finger on her lips so she wouldn't interrupt. "I would never want you to risk your life like that."

"But I can't live without you."

He stared at her with a pained expression, as if he was feeling honored of being loved with such intensity, but still never wanted to see her hurt even for that reason.

After a few silent moments, he wrapped his arms around her again, and after pushing some of the roses to the sides, sat her on the edge of the bed with him kneeling at the foot. He held both of her hands in his, caressing the sides with his thumbs. "My Dearest Serenity. Over these last few months, every miniscule second away from you felt like my soul was bleeding to death. I don't care about 'political matters' or anything else of the sort that's kept us apart in the past and possibly in the future. I've been in love with you since day one, and each passing day I just continue to fall more and more." He let go of her trembling hands to cup his own in front of her, and within moments, one red and one white rose materialized crisscrossing each other in his palms. Right at the cross-section, she could see a delicately crafted ring. Set at the top was a dark, sea-blue diamond crown with tiny facets of silver and gold diamonds embedded in a crescent-moon shape under it, framed in a silver band. "Will you do me the me the honor of becoming my wife?" He whispered, almost inaudibly.

But she _did_ hear and as the waterfalls of joyful tears flooded down her face, she responded with a simple nod before being able to cry out, "Yes."

He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her in a circle. "Do you have any idea how happy you just made me?"

She simply pulled his face back to hers and locked his lips into a passionate kiss.

He lightly placed her onto her feet and grabbed her left hand from around his neck. He uncrossed the roses and slid the ring off, slipping it onto her ring finger. He let go of her lips and examined it. "Beautiful." He placed his lips on the ring, and started peppering gentle kisses on her hand, over her arm, her shoulder, and finally working his way back to her mouth.

Serenity was in heaven. She had read about it and heard about it from so many people, but she was one of the few who were skeptical about its existence. Not anymore: She was with the man she would happily die for, the man who held her heart, just as strongly as she held his. With each kiss he ignited a flame in the pit of her body. Every cell inside her was boiling, aching with need for the man that was currently kissing the living daylights out of her. For once Serenity was glad Venus had educated her about sex, so she wasn't totally naïve about the whole process. Serenity, even through her foggy mindset was contemplating doing it right then. She knew pre-marital sex was frowned upon in both societies, especially for the Prince and Princess. But at that moment, she just didn't care. She trailed her hands down to the sides of his breast plate and tried as best as she could to unbuckle the clasps on each side with only one hand.

Endymion grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head. He pushed her to lie back onto the bed, and situated himself above her; his clothes dematerialized from his body and reappeared on the floor. "A little eager aren't we?" he asked teasingly. But before she had a chance to answer, he placed an orange rose over her lips. "You have no idea how many times I've dreamed of doing this with you." He took a coral one and ran it across her laced-covered breasts, over her belly, and down to her nether-lips, also covered in a thin layer of lace. "I want you so much, but I want to make it romantic for you."

"I'm only yours Endy." She moaned through the petals.

He smiled and peppered kisses against her throat, down to her breasts, followed by the orange flower. Hooking the stem underneath the seam over the bustier, he ripped the fabric so her breasts were free from the restraining material.

Serenity blushed and covered her face with her hands. Though she _did _want to do this, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed and shy about being exposed to a man for the first time.

Endymion brought the rose back up to her face and brushed the petals delicately over her hands trying to get her attention.

Parting her fingers so she could meet his eyes, she looked at him lovingly, but hesitantly.

"Don't be shy Love." He rose up and kissed her ring finger again. "You're perfect. And I wouldn't change a thing about you."

One solitary tear dripped down her cheek as she smiled at his words and linked her fingers around his neck, nodding.

He smiled back at her and crawled back down to her breasts. He wrapped his lips around her right perking nipple, swirling his tongue around it, occasionally nipping it with his teeth, and all the while twirling the petals of the orange flower over her left breast, caressing it as if it were wind blowing against her bare skin. After ripping the fabric of her panties with the stem, the coral rose's petals were stroking her nether-lips just as lightly.

Serenity gasped thrusting her hips up against his ministrations. Her thoughts evaporated into senseless gibberish, everything around her fading away into nothing as she focused on the fire building inside her, flowing through her bloodstream all the way down to her soaking core.

Endymion decided to switch breasts at that moment, making sure that the left one was just as hard, perked, and swelled as the other one. However this time instead of licking and nipping it, he continually sucked on it like a baby getting his milk. Not that Serenity seemed to mind; her hips continued to trust against his body and her juices were now coating his fingers, and that wetness was exactly what he wanted. He took the stem of the orange rose and started tearing the rest of the fabric of her nightgown. Thread by thread he trailed the rose across her soft skin until it reached the bottom seam of the gown. He released her breasts and dropped both roses so he could free her from the torn fabric. With her whole body finally bared to him, he couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked. Her breasts were the perfect size, her curves were in all of the right places, and her face was sculpted by who he was sure were the finest artists heaven had to offer: God he couldn't believe this goddess and angel was _his. _Stroking her face with his thumbs he leaned down to place his lips against hers before continuing his treatments. He crawled down her face, neck, chest, and stomach, caressing every place he could reach with his tongue and lips until he came to her center. He placed both roses to the side and sucked on his now drenched fingers, moaning as he did so; if he thought he was tasting the sweetest dessert the galaxy had to offer before, he had now had a sip of ambrosia, and he couldn't wait to have more. He swiftly wrapped his hands under her thighs and dug in.

Serenity now clung to the bed sheet. She threw her head back and gasped, trying to keep from screaming though that's all she wanted to do at that moment. She was lost in the sensation of his wet tongue on her sensitive core, his hot breath against her trembling skin. Oh God she was sure she was going to orgasm as his tongue entered inside her slick opening.

He was addicted at that point. Every lap he took he got more and more greedy, wanting to drink as much as he could. His body was so achingly erect at that point it was hard to focus, not that he really wanted to. He continued to drink from her, sheathing his tongue in and out of her warm center, letting the remnants drip down his chin while he listened to the siren song of his goddess moaning over him. Feeling the quivering of her center intensify, he knew she was close. He pulled away from her womanhood and locked his drenched lips with hers before she could protest. Positioning himself in between her legs, he rubbed his throbbing hard manhood against her wetness before placing the tip at her entrance. He pulled away from her. "It's going to hurt at first Love."

She wrapped her slender legs around his waist and locked her ankles around his back. Clutching her hands behind his shoulders, she nodded her understanding, and thrust her hips a bit forward to let him know she was ready.

Endymion supported all of his weight on his elbows as he slowly counted: "One." He entered her warmth for the first time. "Two." The tip of his manhood hit her hymen. "Three." He quickly broke through it.

She bit her bottom lip roughly as she whimpered against his shoulder, her hands clutching him so hard she knew she would leave noticeable marks later. She felt like she had been torn apart from the inside out and it hurt like a knife had been stabbed through her.

Endymion was stock-still above her listening to her pain-filled cries. "I'm so sorry My Sweet." He whispered as he stroked her hair. "If you want to stop just say the word."

She shook her head, tightening her grip on him. "Just give me a moment."

He nodded and remained motionless. He hated hurting her, but knew there was nothing he could do about it. He was glad though that he hadn't scared her off because he knew how good she'd feel after it passed and he wanted to make this just that for her first time.

After about five or ten minutes, Serenity finally nodded. "I'm ready." She whispered nervously, though she tried to hide that tone.

Endymion was no fool. "Don't force yourself Love."

"I can handle it." She moaned. "Please. I want to do this."

He hesitated for another moment, but nodded and started to gently thrust in and out of her.

Little by little, Serenity started to relax. The pain faded into a numb sensation that was soon overtaken by the pleasure she had experienced when he caressed her breasts and sensitive womanhood. As he continued thrusting inside her, she unconsciously arched her body back and forth, trying to match his rhythm, but even so her body was screaming for more. Tightening her legs around him, she pushed him down harder, driving him deeper inside her.

Instantly getting her message, he started to drill deeper and deeper with each thrust. He could hear her heavy moans against his shoulder and feel his sweat-drenched skin smack against hers, his body becoming more and more hot with each passing second. '_This is heaven' _He thought as he proceeded in consummating with her.

As their bodies continued to dance with each other, they fell into the throws of their passion so much so that they became blissfully unaware to the world around them: Outside, her room, and even the scent of all the roses faded away like the wind. Even if someone entered the room they wouldn't have noticed.

Serenity could feel herself squeezing his erection as she finally succumbed to her first orgasm. "ENDYMION!" She screamed as she threw her head back against the pillows.

"SERENITY" He cried as he came inside her and even though his limbs felt like jelly he tried hold enough of his weight so he didn't crush her, but knowing he was going to lose that battle any minute he collapsed next to her, and pulled her soft, sweaty body into his arms.

Taking a few deep breaths, she intertwined her legs with his, and smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you."

He took her hand and brought it to his chest, stroking the ring with his thumb. "I have a lot more to be thankful for." He placed his lips gently upon hers once more. "Sleep My Love." He whispered, hugging her closer. "It will be day soon."

She snuggled against him. "Please stay here with me."

"I'll stay until you fall asleep." But even as those words left his mouth, they both fell into the first peaceful sleep they had had in months.

**Well that took a while XD**

**I really hope it didn't suck too badly, but whatevs feel free to review.**

**PS. I have been watching **_**Sailor Moon Crystal **_**and I absolutely love it what about you guys? **


End file.
